Argelus: complicaciones
by WinterRed94
Summary: secuela de shadow purple. aquí las cosas serán mas complicadas, no solo porque casi todo argelus le quiere ver a su pareja pudriéndose o muriendo en el campo de batalla. sino también su relación con Rose... a decir verdad no se si dejarlo en la categoría de sonic pues habla mas de la vida de John Davenport y su vida en otro planeta distinto... lo dejo a su criterio.
1. Chapter 1

**bien hemos aquí, casi dos meses desde Shadow purple. saben escribir historias no es nada fácil, en especial con esto de la escuela. trabaje en esta secuela estos... creo que 50 días... en borradores de la secuela y de una ves aviso que solo subiré uno o dos por semana**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Hemos aquí en la base perteneciente al señor Demostré García uno de los 5 señores que forman todo lo que conocemos de Argelus y su cede. Pero esa es otra historia.

Voy caminando en dirección a las celdas de contención de la base, estoy ansioso pues desde que llegamos a la base no la he visto. Pasaron casi 10 días desde lo del pantano.

Mientras camino por el frió y helado pasillo, (no es de extrañarse pues las celdas están en la parte más baja de la base, me refiero al subsuelo), puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera y hace que me olvide del frió. Poco tiempo después llego a una gran puerta de metal reforzado y en frente de ella están dos guardias que parecen armados hasta los dientes, no les pude reconocer o ver sus rostros pues sus armaduras eran grandes, negras y llevaban sus cascos puestos, equipados con grandes cañones de energía, aturdidores y las preferidas de los carceleros las chocantes (armas que al ser disparadas expulsan bolas de electricidad).

Uno de los guardias se me acerca y me pregunta.- ¿Qué es lo que desea señor?

Vengo a ver al recluso de la celda F6204.-le respondí con voz firme.

Los guardias me miraron por un momento, después el guardia que me atendió toma una llamada del comunicador de su casco, poco tiempo después volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Su placa de identificación por favor.

Vale.- busco mi placa colgante en mi cuello y procedo a entregársela.

El guardia la tomo y la escaneo por la parte de atrás analizando el código.- puedes pasar.

Ambos guardias se hicieron a un lado y la puerta se abrió permitiéndome el acceso a su interior. Cuando entre la puerta volvió a cerrarse y pude escuchar como las cerraduras se volvían a activar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un hombre con bata blanca como de 30 o 40 años se me acerca y me hablo.- ¿Usted debe de ser John Davenport no?

Es correcto, ¿usted debe de ser de Doctor Shoudou?, un placer.- extiendo mi mano en señal de saludo.

El Dr. Corresponde el saludo.- en realidad es doctorado aunque también tengo experiencia en el campo de la medicina.-rompemos el apretón de manos.- Bien sígame por aquí.

Hago lo que me pide y segundos después llegamos a una especie de capsula metálica con dos puertas transparentes las cuales podían brindar una excelente vista en frente y de tras nuestro.

Bien será mejor tomar asiento.- dijo el Dr. Mientras extendía uno de sus brazos hacia los asientos de la capsula.

Hecho lo que se pidió la puerta tras nuestro se cerró y la capsula comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad. No se sintió casi nada dentro de la capsula, no se a que se deba pero eso es lo que menos importa en este momento.

Nos tomó un par de minutos llegar hasta el sector F donde se supone que esta ella. Bajamos de la capsula y pude ver otro par de puertas que también están reforzadas. El Dr. Shoudou se acercó hacia el teclado de la puerta e introdujo un código, segundos después su ojo es escaneado, el Dr. me pide que haga lo mismo. Y segundos después se escucha un sonido fuerte que después abriría las puertas permitiéndonos la entrada.

Su interior era enorme y en las paredes se encontraban las celdas que contenían a los reclusos en su interior, parecía haber kilómetros y kilómetros de pasillos con pequeñas habitaciones con puertas de energía que al tocarlas podrías morir devino a los volteos que correrían por el cuerpo había de muchas variedades: Bestias humanoides, diferentes especies de animales, inclusive de plantas. Puedo oír como el mismo sonido se hace presente en la habitación y las puertas vuelven a cerrarse.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No gracias, solo necesito que me diga dónde queda la celda 6204.- le respondo calmado pero algo inquieto.

Solo suba a la plataforma metálica y marque el número de la celda, y no se preocupe ellos no pueden salir sin que yo lo autorice.- me dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro.

No es eso lo que me preocupa.- le respondo mientras veo las miles de celdas en frente mío.

Creo entender.-el Dr. Hizo un ademan para que entrara a la plataforma.- cuando desee volver solo pulse el botón Back.

Bien.- después entro en la plataforma e introduzco el número de celda. Al poco tiempo la plataforma se extendió por arroba y luego se cerró. Como si de un elevador de cristal se tratase. Luego esta comenzó a moverse lentamente, después la velocidad comenzó a aumentar. Podía sentir un pequeño hormigueo en mis pies mientras veía como las celdas eran pasadas rápidamente. Segundos después la plataforma se detiene en frente de una de las celdas, luego la plataforma vuelve a su forma inicial.

Me acerque tanto como pude a la celda pero la berrera de energía me impedía seguir avanzando. Veo en el interior de la celda en búsqueda de mi pareja la cual yace en una de las esquinas de las esquinas en posición fetal abrazándose las rodillas mirando hacia la nada con su rostro rodeado de lo que parece ser agua.

Pude sentir como mis ojos se ensanchaban y como la preocupación invadía mi cuerpo.- AMY.- Sin perder más tiempo introduzco la clave que me dio el Sr. Damos antes de bajar al subsuelo. Cuando la barrera desapareció corro en dirección a Amy y me arrodillo a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

¿Amy estas bien?- le pregunto mientras la acerco a mí y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

¿Jhon?... JOHN.- pude sentir como ella correspondió el abrazo fuertemente y pude sentir como derramaba lágrimas sobre mi hombro.- ¿de verdad eres tú?- me pregunto con voz quebrada.

Si soy yo. Perdona que no haya venido antes.- le digo mientras continuo abrazándola pero tan fuerte como antes.

¿Perdonarte?- me dijo enojada mientras me empujo lejos mientras ella se ponía de pie y se alejaba de mí.

Me quede impactado ante tal acción. Vuelvo a reincorporarme y me dirijo hacia ella.- Estas en tu derecho de estar enojada con migo por no haber venido antes, pero no creo que actuando de esa manera se logre algo.- le respondo ahora calmado.

¿PORQUE HE DE PERDONARTE?, NO TE VEO DESDE HACE SEMANAS Y DE REPENTE TE APARECES DE LA NADA PIDIÉNDOME QUE TE PERDONE.- Me respondió enojada con lágrimas resbalándose pos sus mejillas.

Quede conmocionado y confuso ante sus palabras.- ¿semanas?

ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO ALGO SERIO Y TU SOLO QUIERES HABLAR DE LAS SEMANAS. ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO.- grito con más fuerza y en sus ojos se podía ver el enojo y la ira. Preparando su gran mazo listo para golpearme.

Creí que me golpearía pero nunca paso. Vi como unas luces rojas se encendían y como un beep las acompañaba en el collar metálico que abrazaba su cuello. Después pude ver como de ellos se desprendían algunos rallos azules que rodearon todo su cuerpo.

Vi como Amy gritaba de dolor y luego cayó al suelo cuando las descargas cesaron, trate de acercarme a ella pero retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta que choco la espalda contra la pared, después puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

¿Amy estas bien?- me preocupe y me acerque a ella.

SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, TODOS LOS DÍAS ES LO MISMO.- grito mientras se tallaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.- LLEVO VARIAS SEMANAS AQUÍ SIN VER ALGUNA LUZ QUE PROVENGA DESDE EL EXTERIOR. TODOS LOS DÍAS LA MISMA RUTINA, SOLO ME SIENTO SOBRE LA CAMA O EN EL SUELO DURMIENDO Y COMIENDO, CAMINANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO EN ESTE LUGAR, ESCUCHANDO LOS GRITOS Y AULLIDOS DE LOS DEMÁS RESIDENTES. SI NO SALGO PRONTO DE AQUÍ TERMINARE POR ENLOQUECER.

Pero que te han hecho.- me siento al lado suyo y la tomo cerca de mí abrazándola.- 10 días y parece como si llevaras toda una vida en un manicomio.

¿10 días?... ¿solo pasaron 10 días?... se sintieron como varias semanas.- dijo mientras posaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

¿Es horrible estar solo sin verdadera compañía no?

Ella solo se me acerco más a mi asta enterrar su cabeza en mi pecho.- quiero salir de aquí… quiero volver a casa.- Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por su rostro y caían cerca del borde de la bata blanca que lleva.

Descuida.- con una de mis manos tomo su barbilla y hago que voltee a mí.- pronto estarás fuera de este horrible lugar lo prometo.

me inclino más a ella tomándola por detrás de la cabeza con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha la tomo por la espalda baja acercándola todo lo que pude reduciendo el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y ella enrollo ambos brazos sobre mi cuello profundizando más el beso. Nuestras lenguas cálidas y húmedas no dejaban de frotarse entre sí. Saboree cada parte de su dulce boca explorando cada centímetro de su interior. Pasaron pocos segundos de nuestro beso hasta que nuestros cuerpos exigieron oxígeno obligándonos a separarnos.

Oh, casi se me olvida.

¿Qué cosa?- me pregunto con los ojos posados sobre mí.

Tu transferencia. Damos y yo logramos convencer al Sr. Cianato de transferirte de celda.- le digo mientras pongo una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Una transferencia?, ¿A dónde?- dijo en tono curioso y dudoso.

Lo más cerca posible de mí.me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano hacia ella.- Hora de irnos de esta horrible celda.

Espera ¿es enserio?, ¿saldré de aquí?- dijo mientras cogía mi mano y se levantaba.

No del todo solo se te transfirió a otro sector. Ahora necesito que extiendas uno de tus brazos.- le digo mientras busco en uno de mis bolsillos.

Bien, ¿pero para qué?- me pregunto inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras tenía su brazo derecho extendido.

Al momento saco unas esposas de energía y esposo su muñeca junto a mi muñeca izquierda.- perdón pero si no lo hago pensaran que algo traemos en las manos.

Solo tenías que decirlo.- me dijo enojada mientras hacia algunos pucheros.

Será en otra ocasión princesa.- después me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

¿Princesa?- dijo sonrojada mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano libre.

Si no te gusta puedo llamarte de otra forma.

No está bien… mi príncipe.- después ella beso mi mejilla y pude sentir como la sangre se calentaba en mis mejillas ante la mención de príncipe.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír ante mi expresión.

Nos montamos en la plataforma y como dijo el Dr. Shoudou presione el botón Back y esta se transformó y volvió al punto de donde partí.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada el Dr. Shoudou nos estaba esperando.

Ya era hora de que llegaran, John me tome la libertad de buscar algunas celdas libres en sectores superiores y he aquí la lista.- me dijo entregándome una tabla holográfica.

Muchas gracias Doctor.- le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.- bien vamos Amy.

Así que ese es tu nombre linda.- Agrego el Doctor viendo hacia Amy. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte.

Bien ya es hora de irnos. Adiós Dr. Shoudou.

Hasta la próxima John.- se despido el doctor introduciendo un código para que las puertas en frente nuestro se abrieran.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Cuando las puertas se cerraron volteo a Amy y veo como si estuviese fuera de sí misma.

¿Amy te sientes bien?

Si es solo que…

¿Que?

Es el Dr. Shoudou.

¿Que tiene el doctor?

Cuando llegue aquí él y otras tres personas llegaron a interrogarme de todo así que hable de lo que ya te había dicho, al principio me tomaron por lunática y cuando trate de demostrarlo sacando mi mazo y volviéndome invisible el doctor y los demás me llevaron a un cuanto donde trataron de atarme a una camilla, trate de resistirme no sabía lo que me iban hacer, tenía miedo.- dijo volteando al suelo.

Descuida, ¿Y qué paso después?

Golpee a uno de ellos con mi martillo, creo que le di demasiado fuerte porque no se levantó y broto sangre de su cabeza. El Dr. Shoudou y otro de los que vinieron con el fueron a ayudarle y el ultimo se abalanzó sobre mi dejándome en el suelo con el sobre mi tomándome por las muñecas fuertemente. Después el otro corrió a ayudarlo a ponerme sobre la camilla de metal. Me ataron fuertemente en las muñecas, las piernas y en el abdomen.- pauso por un momento mirándose las manos y las muñecas.

Si no quieres hablar de ello no te obligare.

No, quiero hablar…. El Doctor le dijo a uno de ellos que se llevara al inconsciente a la enfermería. Luego el saco una aguja con un líquido azul que luego la incrusto en mi cuello mientras el que la otra persona tomaba fuertemente mi cabeza hacia un costado. Sentí como si tuviese sueño y al poco tiempo perdí el conocimiento. Lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté en esa celda con esta bata blanca y esta cosa.- dijo mientras tocaba el collar de metal que rodeaba su cuello.

¿Y no sabes qué fue lo que te hicieron?

No, el Doctor y un guardia fueron a verme los primeros días me dijeron que es algo de rutina que hacen con los nuevos residentes, también me dijo que al hombre que golpee solo tuvo una contusión no grave. No le dirigí palabra alguna mientras estuve allí.

Lamento lo que te paso pero me alegro de que no te hubiesen hecho algún otro daño.

Igual yo.

Bien será mejor continuar pero antes hay que ver en donde te colocare.- le dijo seriamente.- tiene que ser lo más cerca posible y de fácil acceso.- tomo la tabla holográfica y veo las celdas disponibles de los sectores más cercanos a la superficie.

Bien tenemos celdas libres en los sectores A, C y D. el sector A es más como una clínica.

Clínica, suena bien.- dijo mirando hacia mi subiendo los hombros.

El único problema es que en ese sector se centran los que son traidores, enemigos casi humanos y gente más bien loca o medio psicópata. Y es de difícil acceso y la seguridad se dobla o triplica más que en resto de los sectores.

No tan bien.- dijo mientras bajaba los hombros.

Eso solo nos deja con los sectores C y D.

¿Y que hay en esos sectores John?

Bien.- Presiono los iconos de los sectores para obtener información.- en ambos hay híbridos

¿Híbridos?

Si, son mezclas de ADN entre.- no término de explicar pues soy interrumpido.

Ya sé lo que es un Híbrido, me refiero a que clase de híbridos.

Oh. Bueno híbridos de canes, espectros, Mephistos o Mephins y también de las plantas carnívoras.

Si, recuerdo que cuando llegue a esta dimensión las plantas mutantes fue uno de mis mayores problemas.- dijo desviando la mirada.

Bueno eso se concentra más en la sección D, la C es parecida al resto de los sectores solo que se enfoca a quienes participaron en una especie de atentado ante Argelus o hacia las ciudades custodiadas por este u otras organizaciones. Los que terminan en esa sección necesitan constante atención.

Oh bien, supongo que esa sección sería una mejor opción.- dijo con pesadez.

A mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta el momento.- después tomo mi comunicador y aviso que llevare a mi acompañante a la sección C para que tengan una celda lista para nuestra llegada.

Proseguimos nuestro camino hacia la siguiente plataforma que nos llevaría a la sección C, hablamos todo el camino de cualquier cosa. Una vez que llegamos uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta nos vio e inmediatamente inserto un código para que abriesen las puertas, después se acercó a mí y me dijo.- lo sentimos pero usted no puede entrar.

Luego pulso un botón en las esposas liberándonos, después tomo a Amy por el brazo y se la llevó consigo hacia el interior del sector. Solo vi como se la llevaban casi a rastras y como su rostro expresaba miedo y nerviosismo y después nada, las puertas se habían cerrado tras de ellos. Luego el otro guardia se aproximó hacia mí y me dijo.- Es mejor que se vaya.

Después volvió a montar guardia, yo solo hice mi camino hacia la puerta principal no sin antes mirar atrás.- Descuida, pronto estarás fuera lo prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Hice mi camino hacia la superficie en dirección al comedor donde me encontraría con Sally.

John.- grita Sally alzando el brazo de un lado a otro.

Sally, cuanto tiempo.

No mucho apenas ayer te vi.- dijo inflando sus mejillas.

(Suspiro).

Bien, escuche que fuiste a la parte inferior de la base. Dime ¿qué estuviste haciendo ahí?- me dice volteando a verme.

Yo solo me senté en una de las mesas con la cabeza baja y Sally me siguió.- fui a trasladar de celda a Amy.

¿Amy?, ¿quién es Amy?- inclino la cabeza hacia un lado dando a entender que quería saberlo ya.

Volteo hacia ella algo sorprendido ante sus preguntas.- Oh perdona creí que ya te lo había dicho, Amy es, digo era Shadow Purple.

SHADOW PURPLE.- grito sorprendida.

Todos en comedor voltearon hacia nosotros algo intrigados, pude escuchar algunos murmullos pero no lograba entender lo que decían.-TODO ESTA BIEN NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUÍ.- grite lo más fuerte y claro que pude.

Ups... perdón.-Dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate maduro, pero de todos modos ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esa criatura?

Preferiría que la llamaras por "ella" o por su nombre si no es mucha molestia.- le digo con algo de fastidio.

Bien.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.-pero aun no respondes mi pregunta.

Ya te lo dije fui a trasladarla de celda.- dije desviando un poco la mirada.

Bien te creo. Pero creo que fuiste a hacer algo más que trasladarla.- dijo poniendo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo que cosa?- le pregunto algo nervioso. ¿Sabrá lo nuestro?- además ¿qué tendría que hacer además de escoltarla?- vuelvo a posar mi vista sobre su rostro.

Tu dime, de seguro que le abras hecho algún par de preguntas o algo por el estilo… y hablando de ello, ¿cómo supiste que se llama Amy?

-Siento que mis ojos se ensanchan, me tomo por sorpresa.- simple, ella me lo dijo.- si el nerviosismo se pudiese se encontrara en un vaso de agua el mío se estaría derramando.

¿Y como lograste convencerla de hablar?, ella no hablo con nadie desde que llego.

¿Y tú como sabes eso?- pregunto algo intrigado.

Uno de personal del sector F me lo dijo.- dijo volteando a verme por el rabillo de sus ojos.- ahora dime, ¿cómo lograste hacer que hablara?

Solo fui amable con ella.- Dije mientras posaba mis ojos en la salida. Me levanto de mi asiento y hago mi camino hacia la salida.- quisiera seguir charlando pero me tengo que ir.

Oye a donde crees que vas.- dijo tomándome de mi brazo y sentándome a la fuerza devuelta a su lado.- aún no he terminado contigo.- dijo poniendo cara de enojo.

(Suspiro)… ¿qué más quieres saber?- dije ya un poco fastidiado.

Me intriga saber ¿cómo alguien como tu logro hacer cantar al canario mientras que los doctores y guardias no pudieron?- Cuestiono Sally.

Ya te lo dije solo fui amable con ella.- le conteste algo nervioso.

¿Enserio?... pues yo opino que hay algo mas.- dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

¿Algo más?, ¿cómo qué?- dije retrocediendo.

John… querido John, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y te conozco muy bien. No hay nada que me puedas ocultar.- dijo con picardía.

\- Puedo sentir como mi cara arde y me siento cada vez más nervioso.- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Después se acercó a mi oído y me dijo.- tú le gustas y aparentemente ella te gusta ¿o me equivoco?

\- Incline un poco mi cabeza no quería que me viera y retrocedí un poco.

Lo sabía.- dijo Sally riendo. Pero luego su expresión cambio a una más seria.- John, yo no sé cómo es tu relación con ella pero creo que lo mejor será que lo termines cuanto antes.

¿Espera que?- digo todo confundido.

Ya me escuchaste, si se enteran de que ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación íntima creerán que ustedes dos son cómplices.-dijo mirándome fijamente.- tú te podrirías en las celdas y ella probablemente sería sentenciada a la muerte.- después cambio su expresión a una más compasiva.- Me preocupo por ti.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Pero… no creo que hagan eso. Después de escuchar lo que el Sr. Damos y yo tengamos que decir la opinión del resto de los señores cambiaran.- dije volteando a verla algo exaltado.

Espera un minuto, ¿el Sr. Damos esta de su parte?- dijo sorprendida apuntándome con el dedo.

Si, incluso supo lo nuestro el día que estuvimos en el pantano.- dije riendo un poco mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

¿Entonces tú y ella son?- dijo volviendo a apuntarme con el dedo.

-Yo solo voltee a ella y asentí con la cabeza.

Wow… ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?. Dijo enojada casi gritando.

Estaba buscando el momento apropiado.- dije con nerviosismo.- además no sabía cómo decírtelo.- dije cruzando los brazos.

John eso es algo que se le dice a los mejores amigos, además no es por echarte la sal pero esa relación te traerá problemas.

¿Que estas celosa?- dije en tono juguetón.

He yo claro que no.- dijo algo sonrojada.- estoy enojada porque no me lo dijiste antes… como sea, creo que estas corriendo un gran riesgo.

Y eso lo hace más interesante ¿no?, un amor prohibido, dime ¿qué te parece?

No tuve respuesta alguna, vi como Sally se quedó viendo a la nada con una sonrisa boba mientras se sonrojaba.- ya que lo pones así… eso sería algo excitante.

¿Entonces me apoyaras en esto?

Bien lo hare.- dijo rápidamente que creo que no dudo en hacerlo.- pero con una condición.

¿Cual?

Quiero que me la presentes un día de estos.- dijo poniendo un puchero.

-me quede sorprendido ante la petición pero no por mucho tiempo. Pongo una sonrisa en mis labios y le digo.- bien, lo prometo.


	5. Aviso

Holis soy yo. Lamento no haber actualizado la historia este tiempo pero me inspire en una nueva que ya tenía tiempo que la empecé, esa es la razón y la otra es que estoy en exámenes. Y si se preguntan por qué estoy dejando de subir capítulos es por las mismas razones anteriores y también por la falta de imaginación y el estrés. ¿Cuándo volveré a subir capítulos para Complicaciones? No lo se. Solo quería avisar chao.


End file.
